The Proposition
by Batmarcus
Summary: The story of the alliance no one ever knew about. One-shot prompt from SkyeElf please read and review this is my first HG fanfic so let me know how I did. A new chapter maybe added depending on feedback.


**A/N: Another one-shot challenge SkyeElf except this time in world I have not written before this point. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, yeah I don't own The Hunger Games this not for profit so on and so on.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Proposition <strong>

She had been reaped, it was not something that she liked, but none the less it had happened. _Seriously though, out of all the girls in district 5 why me? _She thought to herself. She did not dwell on the matter to long however she needed to focus on survival.

"Get allies and lay low, it's your best chance of coming out alive."

That is what her mentor had told her. That was all a well and good strategy and all, but the question remained who to side with? They all had their strengths. She immediately ruled out the careers. True they were powerful, but odds were they would kill her without a second thought.

Her own partner had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her. So she began to look at the other districts. The District 6 tributes, were nothing special likely to die first. The same could be said for Districts 7-10. Then she began looking at Districts 11 and 12. They all had talent. The District 11 tributes seemed to know all the plants like the back of there hand as did the female from district 12. This struck her as odd.

_Aren't District 12 coal miners? _She thought. She pushed it aside deciding to watch all of them for a few days first. On the first day of her watching she noticed that the District 12 tribute Katniss something or other seemed a little bitter and resentful to everyone also she could swear that she had been pointing at her when she said

"I don't trust foxface." This seemed a bit brutish for girl.

_It's not like I have a hard name to remember it's Cindy. _She thought a little angry that this girl did not even bother to learn her name. It was not enough to rule out an alliance, but what was enough was that neither of them seemed to think they could survive.

_Negative thoughts negative performance. It's a shame really they had a lot of potential. _So she focused in on the tributes from district 11. The girl while skilled with plants did not seem to have any particular talent with weapons. _That could come back to haunt her later. _She thought although it would be easy to kill her if it came down to it, she needed an allie were she had something else to gain. So Cindy ruled her out.

Her focus was now completely on the District 11 tribute Thresh. He did seem to have everything he was one of the largest ones there, he had a talent with a spear, and of course he knew the plants. She decided Threash would be the perfect partner. Although unlike Rue he would not be an easy kill she was confident that, when the time came she could out smart him.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days she tried to figure out exactly how to approach Thresh with her proposal. She finally decided that it might be best to simply ask him face to face. So she waited until one of the last days of practice and cornered him before he could enter the elevators.<p>

"Listen, Thresh I have a question for you."

"I'm listening." he said. In his deep voice.

"I wanted to know if you would be interested in an alliance with me?" she asked simply.

Thresh looked at her as if sizing her up. He did not trust her she knew that much, but then you did not have to trust in this game. In this game all you had to do was want to survive to create an alliance.

Thresh was thinking his choices over very carefully. In spite of what everyone thought he was not mindless he was actually very smart. He knew that he could not trust her. In fact, he had seen her watching him before today. He had seen this proposal coming. The problem was that he could not see what he stood to gain.

"That's an interesting proposal, but what do I gain from an alliance with you?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

She had no answer for this smart as Cindy (or Fox face depending on who you talked to.) was she had not expected Thresh to ask such an astute question. Quickly she regained her composure before speaking again.

"Two heads are better than one and this way you don't just have a weak little girl as your allie." Almost the second she said that she knew that she had said the wrong thing.

Thresh's face dropped from casual into a scowl as he took a step towards her. She, backed up afraid for a moment that her time in the games was about to come to an end early. Threash however stopped a few feet from her still glaring.

"Listen to me, that little girl did not want any of this most of us didn't including you. I may not want this and I probably won't survive this, but I will do everything in my power to make sure that she does. If you or anyone hurts her in any way you won't live to regret it. Do you understand me!" He snarled.

Cindy nodded her head she was terrified. It was on thing to see Thresh in general. Seeing him enraged and knowing that rage was directed at you, was terrifying.

"As, for an alliance with you thanks, but no." he said turning around and getting into one of the elevators and departing to his floor.

_Note to self don't ever make him angry. _She thought as she got on the other elevator.

* * *

><p>"I may have made an enemy rather than a friend." Cindy said getting off the elevator at her floor.<p>

"What do you mean?" her mentor asked looking worried.

Cindy launched into the tale of her conversation with Threash and the decisions she had made about the other tributes. When she finished there was silence for a few minutes. Then her mentor let out a great sigh.

"Well then, all I can say is lay low and keep yourself away from the careers when possible. Keep your eyes and ears open. Now, since this is the strategy lets work on your interview." she said.

Cindy nodded and they went to work on practicing for that. When Cindy went to bed that night all that was on her mind was too get through and above all hope and pray that she never came face to face with Thresh in the arena.

* * *

><p>As Thresh arrived on his floor after his 'conversation' with Cindy he was stopped by both Rue and his mentor Chaff.<p>

"So what did she want?" asked Chaff who had obviously been told by Rue where Thresh was.

"She wanted an alliance. I told her no." he said simply heading for his room.

As he entered his room however Chaff fallowed him and closed the door.

"Why, did you refuse a possible alliance?" he asked without any hesitation.

"I did not see any point in it I stood nothing to gain." Thresh said simply.

Chaff seemed to think on it for awhile before he spoke.

"Listen kid in this game the more allies you have the better it gives you a chance to study them and learn their weaknesses. I know that you want to get Rue out of there, but you can't do it alone. At least reconsider alright?" Chaff sighed

Thresh just nodded.

"Okay then we'll focus on the interview."

Thresh nodded again. They did work Thresh did not go to bed until 1 in the morning when Chaff deemed him good enough. _Okay, maybe I will ask her if she wants an alliance it can't hurt either of our chances really. _Thresh thought as he fell asleep.

After a full day of training coupled with the interviews, everyone felt a little better about their chances. Even though they all knew District 12 had blown them out of the water. As Cindy was approaching the elevators someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and was looking at Thresh.

" I need to talk to you." he said simply. She nodded and they waited for all the other tribute's to leave. Once they were gone Cindy spoke first.

"Listen Thresh the other day when I said what I did, I did not mean it in the way you took it." she started rushed but he raised his hand for silence and she stopped. Which was good because she was not sure she was completely serious when she said that.

"I overreacted the other day, and for that I'm sorry. I wanted to know if your still interested in an alliance?" he said.

"Um..sure yeah." she said. She was very excited this greatly increased her chances of survival.

"Good, but we are going to have a different type of alliance." he said in a business like tone.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well Rue and I discussed it earlier we're all going to split up and meet in a spot near the cornucopia every few days and report on what we know. Then when the time is right we strike against the careers." Thresh was proud this whole idea had been Rue's and he could not help but be impressed.

_And I thought she could not harm a fly. _Threash thought to himself watching Cindy think the plan over.

Cindy looked at him for a few minutes. She liked the strategy it could conceivably work although it was very risky and the little girl wanted to be a part of it? _Maybe I underestimated her. _Cindy thought.

"In order for this to work we would have to look like we're not working together at all to the other tributes." she said finally voicing her only concern.

"Yes, but that way they would never see it coming when it happened." Threash reasoned.

She thought it over again the plan was elegant, and cunning, and she loved it. It fit right into her skill set to sneak around and gather information. She was so lost in thought that she did not respond for a few minutes until Threash cleared his throat.

"So, are you in or not?" he asked extending his hand.

After a seconds hesitation she shook it nodding. "I'm in." she said and they both smiled.

The one thing that Thresh, Rue, and Cindy were sure of as they went to sleep that night was that this would be a very interesting games.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there it is I hope you enjoyed it I cannot decide if I will add a chapter to this or not we'll see how the feed back is for this. I hope you all enjoyed this. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
